Currently, comprehensive entertainment clients, in which various functionalities such as group chatting, live video, channel karaoke, application games and online films are integrated, are widely applied to terminal devices, such as a personal computer, a mobile phone, etc. In practice application, a user can watch a video through a video studio (the video studio here can be equivalent to a sub-channel of a certain live channel) of an entertainment client, so that the user can watch the video played on the sub-channel by means of the video studio, and broadcast to other users in the same video studio. The user can also watch the video of an anchor in a current video studio, and hear the voice of the anchor, etc.
However, steps of creating a video studio through a client are tedious at present, since a user usually needs to manually input lots of information or parameters, such as, re-entering a login username, setting playing permission, activating a username and activating a channel, etc. Thus, the existing method increases the threshold and difficulty of performing live video, and is not conductive to build and use the video studio for the user; at the same time, in the process of building the video studio, there are frequent information interactions between the client and a service device, which increases the workload of the service device.